


Doesn't matter what happens

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, HYDRA Husbands, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rescue, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: They get Jack back in one piece it's just that, their abjurer isn't human anymore.





	Doesn't matter what happens

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add the next chap to 'Hey Wolf, Just See There's No Fear' for Halloween but my head isn't completely there, I'm still trying though! I did get this one done because I've been having random thoughts about Jack being a vampire (Aside from a fic I'm poking at about him being a vampire baker, hows that work? Even I don't know lol) so..yes, either way Happy Halloween and if you don't celebrate it, have a nice day anyway! *jazz hands*

Brock sits in silence in the back seat with his arms folded over his chest. He’s covered head to toe in blood, brain matter and bits of bone. He smells terrible. No one else in the car bats an eye to it, namely because they all have similar looks except for Jack, weary and tired, his shirt is dirty and the collar as well as the front of it is soaked in blood.

They managed to find him before it was too late, unfortunately overzealous vampires were overzealous and despite the speed of tracking down one of their pack members, they were still too late for one thing.

Jack stumbles a little getting out of the backseat of the car and grips the top frame of the door so hard he dents it while climbing out. Brock presses his lips together and grimaces, hazarding a glance at Steve who only shrugs because what can you do? They’re going to have to baby vampire proof the place for a little while..

Inside the house, Jack looks like his limbs are too heavy, eyeing everything and narrowing to each noise they, as werewolves, know they hear but he seems confused over the fact that now _he_ can hear them too. Natasha and Clint opt for showers they can share so they check out early knowing Jack is fine now.

They all turn when there’s footsteps coming up from the basement and Bucky slowly pauses to look at Jack, mouth curving downward a little and he extends a hand out to cup the line of Rollins’ jaw, “Shit man..I thought- ”

Jack shook his head, “You guys found me, that’s all that matters.”

“But at what cost?” Steve bites out, irritated and annoyed. Brock knows he’s taking the brunt of the blame because he’s the alpha and Jack is only, _was only_ , their human abjurer. “We’re supposed to keep you safe and you got turned into a damn vampire.”

Jack frowns a little, “I’m still me.”

Claws come out of Steve’s fingertips in frustration then slip back away, fingers smooth and human again. Sam has a book open as he jogs down the stairs from the second floor and only pauses a second at Steve glaring out the window before he turns and smiles at Jack, “Hey you’re a sight for sore eyes, how are you doing?”

Grinning, Jack can’t quite grasp the concept of concealing his fangs yet and Brock can’t help the smile despite the obviously drastic change to him, “Could be better.”

“Yeah,” Wilson eyes his canines before leaning in to give him a quick hug and a hard pat to his back, “I see that.”

*****

They design a temporary space in Steve’s basement for Jack, blocking up ground windows and doing a store run at a 24 hour big box store to grab a new bed. It takes four grown werewolves an hour to build it. Brock almost breaks it out of frustration.

There’s bedding and candles for lighting because Jack complains about headaches for the time being. There’s a lamp just in case and despite it being not the right kind of set up for a vampire to sleep in, it eases the stress Jack seems to be trying to hide away that they can all feel from him, even if his heart ceases to beat anymore. It’s familiar to him, _human_ and the pack want to do anything they can to help ease him into his newfound change.

Banner shows up just before 3am with a square small lunch bag sized cooler and Sam brings it down to them with him following, unceremoniously presenting the delivery to Jack with a look of apology. Inside are blood bags and Jack pulls a face, despite the gnawing hunger Brock knows he’s having because of the way he rubs at his belly and mouth from time to time. 

“It’s cold and.. _weird_.” Jack informs Brock after tasting a bit as the others finish putting together a side table and reinforcing the door. Jack’s afraid he’s going to hurt someone unprovoked now that he isn’t chained up and sort of left to his own devices in a way. “They force fed the stuff warm, fresh. Unfortunately it tasted good, despite what my head thought. Told me I had to keep up my strength but we all know what _that_ meant.” 

Bucky sits down beside Jack and squeezes his shoulder, “We got you back.”

Pressing the corner of the blood bag back between his lips, his hand squeezes around the bottom like he’s enjoying one of those freezie pops kids run around in the summertime with. He glances at Barnes and nods. 

They all turn to the sound of wood splintering before effortlessly breaking in half, Steve kneeling beside a table he was putting together and looking up with a half apologetic expression as the night table topples sideways losing a leg to Rogers’ ruthless grip. “Sorry.”

Bucky gives him and Jack a smile, Sam shakes his head as he and Bruce exchanges glances, “I’m going to take him upstairs before he breaks the bed he just built next. We all need showers anyway. I’ll take watch in about three hours, that good Brock?”

Nodding to him, Brock notices everyone take the cue to clear out. To him it’s blatant and obvious who he pines for, their slight glances at him to see if he’s alright through the car ride wasn’t missed. He’s still covered in blood, tacky and uncomfortable but he doesn’t seem to care, he usually doesn’t when it’s to do with anyone from his pack and Jack is more than _pack_ despite not being able to tell him that. All the wolves know anyway, he’s given up trying to hide it from them but Jack, Jack seems to not know and Brock feels at ease enjoying that his human senses don’t pick up anything.

Now seems different though, he’s going to have to disguise things, vampires can smell and hear differently, they’re crafty with their senses and Jack was already crafty when he was a mere abjurer. It’s a new level of scary for Brock.

He makes a move to get up, “I should get in the shower before those two hog it up usin’ it havin’ sex instead of washin’ up.”

Jack grabs at his wrist and he turns back, eyes carefully watching up at him, “Can you stay with me? I don’t care what you smell like anyway. You know that.” 

He does, they’ve been best friends since Jack was 10, since the day he found him wandering through the woods lost and crying. He had taken a wrong turn somewhere out of the park and only ended up deeper in. Brock found him sitting on a dead tree and trying to keep his tears at bay so he approached him just enough for Jack to see him, made himself as small as he could. He remembers even at that young his wolf form looked too big, juvenile wolves about the size of regular big dogs, and he would only get bigger. Living among humans, he was taught to approach them carefully, especially ones around his age who could get scared of seeing something so big. 

So he crouches low, leaves crunching under him and Jack turns with a start seeing black fur and copper colored eyes staring back at him a good comfortable distance away laying low on his belly and looking as unthreatening as possible. 

Jack sniffs and slowly extends a hand out, fingers wiggling and his head doing a partial nod like he was telling Brock it was okay. He approaches Jack slow and careful, he smells like baked bread and pine the closer he gets to him and he sniffs the tips of his fingers to find them covered in a residue of chocolate that he can’t help but lick at. 

The action makes Jack laugh and Brock can’t get over how good that sounds to him. He pushes his head in closer when those fingers go further to pet his fur, taking liberties to rub his muzzle along one damp cheek. They take their time together and Brock waits until he can hear Jack’s heartbeat settle down and slow before he leads him back towards the park.

He ends up visiting Jack day after day, it doesn’t take him very long to be snuck inside to stay in his room with him until it’s late and he has to leave before the others begin looking for him or Jack’s parents find him. 

When Jack is 11 he gets sick. He has a fever and in pain. Through his muffled aches he calls for him, everyone thinks he’s talking about his imaginary friend Brock though they know there’s a boy with the same name that lives on the outskirts of town with some other families that are pretty much kept to themselves. There’s no way that Jack has met them though so obviously that is a coincidence.

Brock watches the house until he knows it’s safe for him to climb the tree outside his room and sneak in soundlessly just to go back into his form and sleep next to Jack’s bed on the floor. Somehow he ends up in Jack’s bed with him later keeping him warm despite his fever, little hands clinging to his fur and pushing his face into it. Before he has to leave he waits until Jack is passed out to absorb and leech some of his pain, he’s taught not to take a lot because he’s still young and Brock is still new with it but he does enough to see the tight lines across Jack’s face ease away. 

When Jack is better he reveals he saw him as a human or..thinks he did. Brock knows he’s not supposed to but he ends up revealing himself to him as he hides behind the blankets to cover himself. Jack only smiles at him and doesn’t show any sign of distress, instead he says hi and holds out his hand like the first day they met.

 

Back in the present he obliges him, he always does for Jack, endless nights of laying next to him as wolf or human and watching over him. Jack’s fingers would occasionally brush through his fur or skim over his back while he slept, the contact keeping him calm and it did the same to Brock.

They lay down face to face and now that they’re alone Brock can’t help running a hand along Jack’s face then along his neck and shoulder. He's been itching to get the stench of the kidnappers off his skin inch by inch. Werewolves are known to be tactile, and Jack was used to being scented by Brock, to be touched and hugged and cuddled close by Steve or Bucky, Sam, Clint or even Natasha. Bruce was the one that was a little jumpy to it, Jack learned to just go with it and never presented any discomfort. But Brock saw he was most comfortable with him, pride swelling inside as he felt the bitter sour smell of stress and anxiety slip away and Banner was calm again. 

“Yer gonna be fine Jackie, I promise.” 

Jack stares at him in silence and finally just nods in response as he carefully pulls Brock closer, fingers digging in too hard as he’s not used to the newfound strength he possesses. He’s filled out since 10 years old, all lean muscles with a long frame and it’s been awhile since Brock’s felt like the bigger one out of the pair of them, even in wolf form but he likes it anyway, likes being able to tuck his face under Jack’s chin or against the crook of his neck like he’s always fit there so perfectly just for him.

*****

The next night Rogers and Wilson spend a good enough time training Jack to get a handle on his newfound strength. At first he still finds everything apprehensive but it was better having Jack prepared in case of retaliation. Brock knew that was mainly his fault, he shifted out of immediate anger the moment they found Jack surrounded by a brood of vampires and he went in claws out instead of letting Steve come up with a strategy. The ones that came with had no choice but to go in there after him and join the slaughter, they had no idea if it was all of them and Brock didn’t care. He only wanted Jack back.

Well, they got him back and currently he was dubiously eyeballing Steve’s car.

“To be honest, I’ve always wanted to try this out..”

They’re all breathing heavy from the run and trying to actually keep up with the speed Jack possesses. Right now though he shows no sign of fatigue and actually looks like a kid in a candy store as he’s bending his knees and gripping the front of the vehicle. 

“Hey Jack, maybe don’t grab it by- ”

The bumper easily comes off in Jack’s hands.

“ -the bumper.” Sam finishes with a hand on top of his head and looking at Steve in amusement.

Silence falls between them before Steve bursts out laughing, hand clutching at his left pec while his head goes back and he can’t stop himself. They all quickly join in after that.

Setting the bumper on the ground, Jack gives Steve an apologetic look before he goes back to the car again and this time makes sure he doesn’t grab anything that he could easily pull off. He lifts the front, all the way up and over his head, tipping the vehicle back onto its rear bumper. Jack’s face is unreadable but he’s pleased like he’s not even exerting any effort, holding it there a moment before he carefully lowers it back onto the driveway.

He holds his arms out, flexing his hands and rolling his shoulders, gauging himself for the millionth time before turning to them with a small boyish smile, “Interesting.” 

If Brock knows anything about Jack, it’s that ‘interesting’ means he’s going to try heavier things in the near future. _Interesting_ to Jack was when he was able to banish an evil coven of fairies from further disrupting their sleepy little town when the wolves couldn’t figure out how to get rid of them.

“All you need is one badass human I guess.” He let out at the time with a smug look of satisfaction a few shocked minutes later. It was the first time he ever tried the spell and they were definitely grateful. 

Sam approaches Jack and gives his chest a light pat, “One step at a time big guy. We don’t need to wake up and find out you’ve been flipping buses and things of that nature all night, alright?”

Jack throws his head back and laughs. Brock only smirks to himself and for that moment everything is worth seeing him laughing, so at ease in his expression even if he can’t school his fangs, _still_. It’s nice to see him without that underlying shell shock reaction about being turned against his will. It means he’s slowly coming to terms with it, they all have to and if anyone comes to them to retaliate they _will_ regret it.

The guys that are there leave them alone once they wrap up training for the night, they want to go check on some updates with another pack in an adjoining territory and Brock gets to stay with Jack. Win-win. 

He’s downstairs in the basement a few minutes later only to barely catch Jack moving, crossing the distance between them in barely a blink of an eye. It’s an action that doesn’t necessarily make Brock flinch but he moves back and into the wall beside the stairs. Jack looks more startled than Brock either way, like he wasn’t prepared to move that fast and Brock shakes his head at him fondly.

Hands carefully bracket at either side of his head and Jack leans in closer, just inches from his face, his eyes dropping to Brock’s throat. It makes him automatically swallow as he presses his own palms along the wall behind him.

Their eyes meet again, Jack’s brows furrowed in confusion as he tries to grasp what he wants to really say, “Why do you smell so _good_ to me?”

And that, Brock didn’t expect, feeling a warmth in his cheeks. Jack’s always been curious about scent, what Brock smells around them, how he reads people’s emotions with them or if the situation doesn’t feel _just right_. In the past day or so Jack’s adopted a sort of sharp antiseptic tint to his already settled in scents. He always has the pine and fresh baked bread combination that makes Brock feel relaxed and settled. Once he began using magics and getting good at them, he had started to give off a magic user’s trace that only seemed to enhance his marker as a human but with something else to offer. The most likely reason he was kidnapped in the first place. 

Brock swallowed thickly, “I don’t know what I smell like. I get varyin’ answers so I can’t tell you but you’ve always smelled good to me Jackie, since the day we met so maybe it’s the same with vampires.”

“I thought it was the blood but even washed off, it’s _your_ scent I’ve been pulled to. It’s strong and overwhelming in my nose, even around everyone else, but it’s not like I mind.”

Brock’s reminded again that Jack is _too close_ , almost like he’s curious around him for the first time, it’s different and he absently runs his fingers along the wall surface, “Always a plus.”

Slowly, like he’s entranced as much as Brock is, Jack nods to him.

“Can I,” He bites his lip in hesitation and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, “Could I drink, from you? Would that be okay?”

They were alone in the house together and despite being a werewolf, Brock knew he had to be cautious because of how fledgling Jack was with his strength since he was barely scraping the surface of his full potential. That and he had been around enough vampires to know the pull of fresh warm blood vs. blood bags, werewolf blood was especially potent and could be just as addictive. He had every reason to say no and Jack would understand, instead he was nodding before he finished his thoughts, not able to take his eyes off him.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.”

Jack’s eyes brighten and he smiles that way he does when he’s about to do something he shouldn’t and Brock feels himself doing the same, they’re stupid and reckless to do this without someone to watch over them, Steve’s going to lose his shit but he trusts Jack no matter what and he feels it in every inch of his body.

“I trust you.”

Freezing, Jack inhales sharply, features going soft and young like they always do when the fight is over from some attack or battle and Brock’s bleeding from somewhere. Despite how quickly he can heal, Jack always hovers over him making sure he’s fine. It’s a moment Brock’s unsure if Jack even realizes he’s the human between them, well _was_ the human between them. 

Hesitation flickers across vividly colored green eyes, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Brock undoes the button to his sleeve before rolling it up to his forearm, “You won’t, but you’re goin' to drink from my arm and not my neck like those stupid movies.”

He moves to the bed and sits down, tilting his head for Jack to follow. He could see his nostrils flare as he breathed in the exposed tan skin held out between them. Jack hesitates a little and they meet eyes before Brock nudges his forearm at him silently. He watches as Rollins’ jaw opens, fangs out as his hands hold firm, eyes darting along skin and Brock can see them going sharper, running his nose along his wrist and taking it in.

“Jesus.” Brock blurts out as he watches, not able to help himself as he tries controlling the sound of his heart beating faster and his ears burning red at how intimate this was going, how the concept had completely kicked out of his head when he agreed to it. 

“I can smell it through your skin..” Jack let out, fixated as he continued to stare, “Tell me when to stop.” 

Brock shuddered under his intense scrutiny, nodding quickly when his friend waited for a response, “Yeah, sure.”

Jack’s smiling, suddenly amused at him, “I can hear your heart beating faster too, werewolf kink?” 

“Shuddap..and yer gonna have to keep bitin’ in or I’ll heal before you get enough.” 

He watches Jack make a sound of confirmation as he finally leans his mouth across his wrist, fangs sinking in smooth and easy. 

Brock’s not prepared for it to feel so good actually, a dull retraction of fangs before there was a hot, wet drag of tongue across the puncture wounds like Jack was testing the waters, a strange curious sound emerging at the back of his throat. It’s the only warning he’s getting, fangs sinking back in again much less delicately than the first time and Jack’s grip tightens immensely as he muffles a deep groan. 

He’s sure that if he wasn’t what he was there would have definitely been bruising left after when Jack finishes, his eyes flickering shut. It’s the hungry greedy noise Jack makes a few seconds after that makes Brock open them again as he was drinking his fill. His friend’s fingers grip tighter as he hooks an arm possessively around to pull Brock’s arm to his chest like he was guarding it from everyone, even Brock. 

He fed messily, thoughtless in his need as he slurped and sucked like a glutton he became and it wasn’t as offensive as it should have been to Brock when he could distinctly hear it punctuated with woven sounds of pleasure.

Curiously Brock reached out, hand resting at the top of Jack’s head, fingers slipping into hair and he watched him lean into it, showing he was aware of him being there and not entirely taken over by his animalistic urges. That was good, really good considering, but this was Jack and Brock always had faith in him. He watched Jack drink voraciously, so spoiled beyond what should have been allowed when Jack was still learning things yet Brock can’t help himself. He could run with wolves and fight alongside them, this was only an obstacle Jack needed to overtake.

A wave of dizziness washes over and he feels himself sway a little. Jack lifts his head almost immediately, mouth smeared with blood, expression a little like when he drinks too much alcohol after a good night and Brock humors him by keeping him company since he can’t get drunk himself. Eyes heavy and glassy, a little lost but content and pleased, he thinks it’s what Jack would really look like if he was high too.

“Enough.”

“Your heartbeat was slowing down and you think too loud, figured.”

Brock opens his mouth to say something, too lightheaded to really come up with something so instead all he says is, “Oh fuck. I forgot.”

He forgot their link, their _connection_ , his feelings all right there for Jack to see and take in. 

“I could have killed you, there’s no one here to save you and all you were doing was _adoring_ me while I was taking your life.” Jack whispers out, dropping his head to drag his tongue over his wrist and lick up the drying blood around puncture wounds that had already healed over.

“I trust you.” Brock repeated, watching Jack peer up just as he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, his lips sealing against Jack’s in a dizzying kiss.

It didn’t take long for Jack to warm up to it, almost anticipating it and Brock slips his tongue in between lips running over the sharp points of Jack’s fangs, curious and careful. It was a fleeting thing as Jack takes over all too quickly, their tongues sliding against one another, blood and saliva mixed into their kiss. Brock swears he can feel the bond they have strengthen into eternity, losing himself into the depths of it.

They both freeze when they hear a car pull up onto the driveway and Jack draws back a little smiling fondly while pressing his forehead against his, “So I had to wait until I was a vampire to know how you felt?” 

Brock can’t help himself but smirk, “Yeah well, you’ve always been too damn boneheaded to get the point across to anyway.” 

Jack doesn’t say anything to that, instead he pulls him close and they curl up in bed. It’s like any other night they lay together like this except it’s not anymore, not really. Another kiss slips in and then another, and despite footsteps and chatter above them all they do is focus on each other like they used to back when they were little kids.


End file.
